stripperellafandomcom-20200214-history
Stripperella Wiki
Stripperella '' '' Stripperella is an adult animated series created by Stan Lee. The lead character is a stripper named Erotica Jones who is secretly the superheroine/secret agent Stripperella. The series was produced by The Firm and Spike Animation Studios. It is rated TV-MA in the United States. Stripperella's powers include enhanced reflexes and senses, an astonishing intelligence, superhuman strength, jumping extremely high, "sexy" martial arts and "killer" moves. She has twice claimed to be impervious to all temperatures and weather conditions, but this has only been casually tested on screen. She generally has access to a number of Bond-esque, super-technological devices of questionable usefulness. She is also able to use her extravagant blonde hair as an effective parachute. She has a brother named Chipperella (Jon Cryer), who also happened to be a stripper living the double life as a superhero and secret agent. He was briefly mentioned when Stripperella temporarily lost faith in her crime fighting In a humorous anecdote, Stroganoff tells Stripperella that her brother's memory was erased, later being mostly restored except for the word 'quit' which was forever erased from his memory.abilities after having been shrunken by Small Fry. He appears in a flashback as a hunky blonde and is affectionately referred to by Erotica and Chief Stroganoff as "Chip." Stripperella debuted on Spike TV in the spring of 2003 and lasted one season with 13 episodes. Anderson described it as not being a raunchy show, despite obvious double entendres and topless nudity (which was blurred out when shown on Spike TV). The animation style changed halfway through the show's run, becoming brighter and revamping the looks of many of the show's major characters. Stripperella, for example, was now drawn with a cowl having larger eyeholes, similar to Batgirl's. Fellow stripper Persephone now had a darker complexion and an accent that inexplicably changed from episode to episode. In Australia, Stripperella began airing uncensored on SBS TV, starting Monday March 13, 2006 at 21:00 local time (9:00PM), after having previously been restricted to early-morning airings on the Nine Network. In the United Kingdom, Stripperella is aired uncensored as part of the U.K. incarnation of the Cartoon Network's Adult Swimprogramming block. In Germany, the show aired uncensored on Comedy Central Germany available for all audiences. In Italy, it's aired on FX Italia, uncensored and unrated; in Latin America is transmitted by MTV Latin America; and in Brazil is transmitted by Multishow. Comic books Originally there was to have been a promotional Stripperella comic published by Humanoids Publishing (publishers of Métal Hurlant magazine) alongside the animated series,[2] but creative differences between TNN/Spike TV and Pamela Anderson saw it canceled before publication. Episodes Note: What follows is the chronology according to the DVD release. Spike TV aired the episodes out of order. The airdates have not been changed. Recurring characters *Erotica's workplace Tenderloins features the wishy-washy owner Kevin (voiced by Tom Kenny), swishy bartender Leonard, and dancers Persephone who is promiscuous and switches accents, and naive and good-natured country girl Giselle. The newest member, the antagonistic Kat, gets hired in Tenderloins under false pretenses of being an Amish virgin. *The main competition of Tenderloins is SiliCones, a strip club owned by Dirk McMahon (voiced by Vince McMahon) who openly admits his obsession for Erotica to work at his club. *Stripperella works for the agency FUGG under Chief Stroganoff. Other recurring FUGG members include technicians Hal and Bernard, and Special Agent 14 (Voiced by Tom Kenny). *There are two recurring villains: Cheapo (voiced by Jon Lovitz in his first appearance, and later by Maurice Lamarche doing a flawless impression of Lovitz), the world's cheapest bad guy, and Queen Clitoris (pronounced kli-TOR-is), a woman who lashes out on society for her facial appearance. *Reporter Skip Withers (voiced by Tom Kenny) appears when TV news coverage is needed. Weird Al has appeared twice without any lines. Category:Browse